Naquela Perfeita Manhã De Verão
by Frandumar
Summary: Naquela Perfeita Manhã De Verão  Ikki sempre se arrependerá de ter ido naquela manhã na casa de Virgem...


Era um belo dia no grandioso Santuário de Atena. O sol brilhava, os pássaros cantavam, e cada cavaleiro aproveitava a gloriosa manhã de verão ao seu modo.

Depois que Zeus, em toda a sua divindade, ressuscitou todos os cavaleiros, guardiões, marinas, guerreiros deuses e afins, Atena ordenou que os cavaleiros de bronze morassem na casa de seus respectivos signos para facilitar o treinamento. Fato que os bronzeados aceitaram sem delongas, já que era muito melhor do que ficar num orfanato cheio de crianças melequentas ou numa mansão cheia de Jabus e 'Jaburetes' ou no cu da China, também conhecido como Os Cinco Picos.

Ikki, o cavaleiro de fênix, a mitológica ave que renasce das cinzas, encontrava-se em seu quarto na casa de leão, calçando seu tênis de treinamento. O jovem leonino pretendia encontrar Shun na casa de Virgem, onde este estava instalado para treinarem juntos.

Ao passar por Aioria, que estava no sofá lendo o guia da NET, o jovem japonês produziu um grunhido que poderia ser considerado um 'tchau'.

Aioria: Tchau Ikki! Manda um oi pro Shaka. Olha, vai passar aquele filme que a gente viu no cinema, o Percy Jackson. Tem um cara com a voz igualzinha a sua!

Ignorando totalmente, o curto monólogo do leãozinho de ouro, Ikki rumou para a casa de Virgem. Olhando com desprezo para as estátuas de Buda na porta, adentrou o recinto somente para encontrar o cavaleiro responsável pela moradia. Ao ver o virginiano meditando, Ikki deduziu que seu irmão estivesse no chuveiro, pois era um fato conhecido no Santuário que quando seu irmão estava presente, Shaka não tinha um segundo de paz.

Subitamente o virginiano abriu seus olhos azuis, encarou o jovem aprendiz, torceu o lábio e só então se pronunciou.

Shaka: Olá.

Ikki: Olá…

Shaka: Estou fazendo umas descobertas sobre obesidade que me assustam tanto... – O cavaleiro de fênix olhou para Shaka com cara de cu.

Ikki: Que...animador. – Ikki não entendeu qual era a do virginiano.

Shaka: Não é animador, é assustador. – Shaka irritado com o desdenho da galinha caipira por um assunto tão sério.

Ikki: Perceba o sarcasmo, gênio. – Além de tudo, o moleque era insolente!

Shaka: Não estou brincando, é aterrador mesmo. Estou até mesmo com medo. – A fala do indiano contrastava com o seu mono tom. Ikki ainda não tinha certeza da seriedade do mais velho.

Ikki: Medo de que? Você é magrelo. – O leonino não podia deixar de reparar nos braços raquíticos do loiro, que estava vestido com um sári branco feminino. Não é como se Shaka tivesse motivo para se preocupar, afinal ele era de longe o mais magro, nem sequer possuía músculos como os outros cavaleiros.

Shaka: A questão não sou eu ou você. – Shaka não pôde deixar de reparar que Ikki estava um pouquinho mais parrudo do que deveria. – A obesidade é uma conseqüência, Ikki. Uma reflexão do mau que estamos fazendo com o mundo e conosco. – Ikki pensou em interromper Shaka, e perguntar sobre o seu irmão, mas não teve essa oportunidade. O virginiano continuou dissertando. – Por exemplo, 80% das pessoas obesas não tem facilidade de engordar, elas o fazem porque enchem o bucho de comida. E quase 100% têm distúrbios psicológicos, que é justamente uma conseqüência da forma que vivemos, que é sustentado por uma industria pecuária que é a causa numero um do efeito estufa. – Ikki não pôde deixar de contemplar internamente, sobre qual era a relação entre o efeito estufa e a obesidade.

Ikki: Você viu o Shun…? – A pergunta foi ignorada enquanto o monólogo frenético continuou. Para um cara magrelo, até que Shaka conseguia colocar bastante ar nos pulmões.

Shaka: É quase como se todos os problemas do mundo fossem conectados. Desculpe se soa pequeno, mas eu passei as ultimas duas semanas absorvendo informações e catalogando dados, então estou tendo um choque de informação. – Que dados? Enquanto se perguntava, Ikki admirava a imagem mental de Shaka arquivando uma pasta chamada "Obesidade" em um arquivador num quarto escuro da casa de Virgem.

Apenas quando Shaka interrompeu seu discurso e o observou ofegante, Ikki se atreveu a falar.

Ikki: Você tá bem? – Como que acordando de um transe, o indiano respondeu.

Shaka: Estou sim. Esse é um assunto que apesar de não parecer pesado, acabou se tornando algo que me tocou profundamente.

Ikki: Ah…

Shaka: Estou só um pouco assustado. Deve passar logo.

O silêncio reinou entre ambos, até que o cavaleiro de Andrômeda, desceu as escadas saltitando, rodopiou e parou na frente de seu irmão.

Shun: OI IKKI, MEU IRMÃO! – Enquanto dizia isso, um fundo de flores CLAMP podia ser visto ao redor do alegre rapaz.

Ikki agarrou o braço de seu irmão e o arrastou para fora da casa de Virgem, murmurando coisas ininteligíveis.

* * *

><p>Só temos uma coisa a dizer: isso é um histórico do MSN de uma de nós. Sério, não estamos brincando. XD<p>

Por isso, queremos dar o crédito do discurso sobre a obesidade, para o nosso rei e querido amigo Arthie-boy.

Não se preocupem, estamos mexendo os nossos traseiros gordos para escrever mais fics. Apenas atrasamos porque alguém derrubou coca-cola no laptop anterior. Por alguém leia-se: o gato obeso de uma de nós. XD

E para encerrar, todos tem de concordar, o Shaka não tem músculos, e a primeira armadura do Ikki deixava ele muito gordo, com pancinha de chopp e tudo!

Beijinhos! ^^


End file.
